Defiance: the Last Stand
by Exile037
Summary: Dr. Doom has returned and launched his siege on Earth. And it's up to an army of superheroes to stop the mad tyrant. Can they save Earth and the Universe or is there a bigger threat other than Doom that puts the entire universe in danger? It all comes down to the heroes of Earth to make their last one. One rises. one falls. one dies. one leads, one follows, and all will unite.
1. Total Onslaught

Author's Note: Okay, everyone. This is the story I thought of doing since working on Ultimate Comics: New Spider-Man and Fantastic Four. In one of the chapters of Ultimate Comics: New Spider-Man, I told about a Ultimate Comics: Fantastic Four I did which involved the return of Doom preparing his assault on Earth. Now that assault has finally happened. Like for starters, I introduce Adrian Luca, Grant Alexander and Aimi Yoshida from X-Men destiny along with Missy Kallenback in the first chapter. Anyway, I put in some rosters of teams I've been thinking on and see if you agree on them. And as always, please review and enjoy.

Power Prism: Bestows the host to use the ability to project and manipulate energy; create energy constructs of various shapes and sizes, flight, protection from the rigours of space and durablility

Mighty Avengers: Hyperion (Mark Milton), Zarda (Claire Ducceshy), Midnight Owl (former superhero Hawk-Owl aka Jack Danner), Blur (Stanley Stewart), Inertia (Edith "Edi" Freiberg), Amphibian (Kinsely Rice), Doctor Spectrum (Joseph Ledger), Rick Jones (Nova, becomes Captain Marvel in next chapter, Benjamin Grimm (the Thing), Peter Parker (Scarlet Spider)

Avengers: Aerean Thorton (Super Soldier, becomes Captain America in later chapters) Nathan Jacobs (War Machine) Thor, Monica Chang (Black Widow), Clint Baron(Hawkeye), Terry Komori (Spider-Man II), James "Jimmy" Hudson (Wolverine II), Carol Danvers (Ms. Marvel), Joseph Russell (Mr. Fix it), Cassandra Lang (Stature)

New Avengers: David O'Kirk (Dr. Singularity), Jason Long (Lightning), Alex Summers (Havok), Ororo Monroe (Storm), Namora, T'Challa Udaku (Black Panther), Marie Grant (Tigra), Simon Williams (Wonder man), Daisy Johnson (Quake), Thomas Liu-Shin (Pathwalker. Eternal of the People)

Secret Warriors: Logan Pierce (Winter Soldier, becomes Super Soldier in later chapters or in next.) Lance Astrovik (Justice), Abigal Brand (the Alien), Hercules, Frank Castle (Punisher), Harry Osborn (American Gargoyle), Yelena Belova (Photographic memory along with the ability to duplicate herself and re-absorb duplicates at will), Robert Baldwin (Penance), Angelica Jones, Silver Sable

Future Foundation: Susan Storm (Invisible woman), Tony Stark (Iron man), Sam Wilson (Falcon), Danny Ketch (Machine man), Janet Van Dyke (Jocasta due to cybernetics from Vision's body.), Vision (Gah Lak Tus version. Consciousness transferred inside a human clone of Natalia Romanova created by Horton Hammond, mentor of Sam Wilson. Possesses superhuman powers), Cheyenne Tate (the Talon), Arcanna Jones, Nicole Dubois (Hurricane), Helena Phelps (Yellowjacket)

Defenders: Stephen Strange Sr. (Doc Strange), Norrin Radd (Silver Surfer), Bruce Banner (Hulk), Namor, Patricia Walker (Hellcat), Dane Whitman (Black Knight), Barbara Norris (Valkyrie), Eric Brooks (Blade), Johnny Blaze (Ghost Rider)

Secret Avengers: Elektra, Clive Conner (Daredevil II), Barbara "Bobbi" Morse (Mockingbird), James "Rhodey" Rhodes (Iron Patriot), Petra Laskov (Wasp II), Maria Hill, Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock (Psylocke), Felicia Hardy (Black Cat), Ben Reilly (Black Tarantula), Scott Lang (Ant-man)

Uncanny Avengers: Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat), Marian Carcyle (Rogue), Bobby Drake (Iceman), Johnny Storm (Human Torch), Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman), Lana Baumgaurtner (Bombshell), Ty Johnson (Cloak), Tandy Bowen (Dagger), Kenny "Kong" Macflarene (Juggernaut), Paige Guthrie (Husk)

X-Force: Adrian Luca (Nightshroud), Grant Alexander (Diamondstone), Aimi Yoshida (Jolt), Jean Grey (Phoenix), Liz Allen (Firestar), Derek Morgan (Archangel), Calvin Rankin (Mimic), Vanessa Carsyle (Copycat), Neena Thurman (Domino), Jack Wilson (Spade)

Young Avengers: Miles Morales (Tarantula), Ganke Lee (Prodigy), Larry "Judge" Jackson (Hornet), Nomi Blume (Purge), Raymond Conner (Ronin), Enid Richards (Ricochet), Missy Kallenback (Nova), Hank Kipple (Hummingbird), Hisako Ichiki (Armor), Allison Crestmere (Scoldfire)

New Warriors: Luke Cage (Power man), Danny Rand (Iron Fist), Shang Chi, Marc Spector (Moon Knight), Jennifer Walters (She-Hulk), Lori Baumgaurtner (Boomer), Melissa Joan Gold (Songbird), Eric Josten (Atlas), Abner Jenkins (Mach IV)

Issue 1: Total Onslaught

Earth 31916. Destroyed ruins of Washington, DC 8:23 p.m.

Reed Richards along with Bruce Banner and Pietro Maximoff were safe and hidden than they thought, but they were wrong. Something arrived from the portal, a creature as was looking for them. And ever since it arrive to this dimension, it was wrecking havoc and it wasn't the only thing that came from the portal. It was an alien invasion force lead by someone they though to be dead, Victor Von Doom. The Accuser, Gallowglass and Annihulis had sent out search squads looking for the escape criminals from Earth 1610. Doom's forces weren't the only ones aftter, the Squadron Supreme were hot on their trail as well. Since the invasion, they lost Shape, Tom Thumb and even Nighthawk. Both Kyle Richmond and Skylark. Hyperion along with Zarda and Inertia charged directly into Hulk, while Arcanna, Doctor Sprectrum and Amphibian begun to fight Mister Fantastic in order to subdue the three fugitives. Blur and Quicksilver were having their brawl of superhuman speed, zig zaging against each other trading blows. But far ahead, a hulking figure was heading toward their way. Something deadly.

Zarda drove her ax toward Hulk's chest, with Inertia turning her intagiable to grab Hulk's heart in a quick way to end the battle. Unfortunately, Hulk quickly retaliated by grabbing her arm and slamming her directly to the ground as Hyperion shot out his beams of energy through his eyes at Hulk's. Hyperion sent jabs left and right across the Hulk's face, sending him flying back to a ruined building. Hulk busted through the building raging with fury as he grabbed Hyperion's head, slamming him straight into the ground forming a crater. Zarda lunged her ax at Hulk's neck as blood streamed down the ax, with Inertia slamming her fists together toward Hulk's head. Blur and Quicksilver still speed through the ruins of Washington, racing each other admist the battle as both jumped from a building that wall ran on. Quicksilver sent out a barrage of punches toward Blur's chest and face, with Blur countering by launching across Quicksilver's face left and right. Pietro grabbed Stanley's head, attempting to snap his neck only for Blur to head butt Quicksilver which gave the silver haired speedster a broken nose. Quicksilver and Blur continued their battle together as a hooded figure appeared, with it being the reality warping mutant Elliot Boggs. He had a furrowed expression, seeing the destruction of Doom's forces conquering this reality.

"It seems a guest has arrived." Elliot turned his head startled to see Doctor Doom standing beside him, wearing advanced hi-tech armor with a green cloak surrounding him. "Though surprising, I wonder if everyone knew of your non-existence."

"I could say the same for you, Doom." Elliot retorted. "How did you do it? How come you're still alive?"

"Magicians must never reveal their secrets." he chimed. "Now the question is: what should I do with you?"

"Not yours to make." Magician prepared to use his powers to make Doom forget he ever saw him, unfortunately he was stabbed in the heart by a spear. His eyes widened as it started absorbing his life force, with the spear coming from Annihilus. "Ho- how- how..."

"You're not the only one with tricks up your sleeves." Doom glanced at Annihilus. "Is it finished?"

"It is. This world will be destroyed in a matter of minutes."

"Good." Doom lift his hand, revealing the infinity gauntlet. "It's time for our forces to leave this universe." he glanced down at Magician who glared at him. "I have a member of the Squadron Supreme called Nuke strapped to a machine. Once he reaches critical mass, this world will perish with everyone in it. And If I where you, I would use whatever energy I have to leave to flee this reality." he declared as Doom and Annihilus teleported away, with Elliot Boggs coughing out blood as he narrowed his eyes at the battle between the Squadron Supreme and Dark Ultimates

"Damn it..." he weakly stood up from the roof as blood spat out from his mouth, narrowing his eyes at the Squadron Supreme and Dark Ultimates. "I got to transport them away as quick as I can before this whole world is gone."

A searing light beamed through the DC ruins, a radioactive fire spread around the destroyed city of Washington. He felt weaken by the minute, blood dripping from his mouth as he coughed. Elliot used all of his energy to transport who he could to his reality as the Squadron Supreme were suddenly transported away from the blast, unfortunately Mister Fantastic, Hulk and Quicksilver were caught. Elliot used every ounce of power to transport them to his home reality.

"God...help us all..."

7 weeks later.

Earth 1610. Manhatten, New York 1:16 p.m.

THWIP

"WHHHOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YEAHH!"

Peter Parker along with Terry Komori and Miles Morales swung through the city of New York, with Harry Osborn aka the American Gargoyle following them. Today seem to be a normal day in the city. There was little crime, no big threat. Everything seem to turn out fine, perhaps maybe all too well. The X-Men were still in New York with Jean Grey taking care of diplomatic business in Utopia, while Kitty Pryde and the others decided to stay. The Fantastic Four and the New Ultimates were still away in space. The Ultimates were back from their mission looking for Mister Fantastic, Quicksilver and Hulk but met with no success. While the three Spider-Men swung through the city, a dark haired eighteen year old man was walking down the street wearing a white jacket and blue jeans. The jacket suddenly covered around his body, showing a white claw formed in his hand as he glared up at the sky. Then all of a sudden, Peter, Terry and Miles' spider senses kicked in as it gave out a quick vision of all of New York under attack by what seem to be alien forces. Then suddenly, a taxi was sent flying from an energy blast as Peter wrapped a wet net around the cab. Small drones started firing on Harry as he turned on the afterburner that had the drones following him in the sky. American Gargoyle turned back to the alien drones, charging the small drones as he brought up his ionic sword while firing missiles at the squad of drones. He leaped toward one of them, stabbing it with his ionic blade making quick work of the unmanned alien drone as he jumped back on his glider. A large moving figure appeared above the city as Harry's eyes were widened with shock, seeing an alien ship carrier hovering Manhatten.

"Oh...my... god..." Harry pressed the communicator on his wrist. "Pete, guys, we have a problem."

"We see it, Harry. And it's a big one." said Peter's voice as a platoon of helicopters and fighter jets began fighting off alien fighters. "Looks like SHIELD finally noticed."

"So what's the plan? I doubt these guys are the 'we come in peace' type."

"Me too. But..." Terry paused while he stared at the areas where the alien attackers were hitting. "These attacks are well-cordinated. Where to take key points to boost their hold."

Miles glanced at Terry. "How do you know this?"

"Handful of Call of Duty and Battlefield." Terry glanced back at Miles. "We need you to be at the Place. Harry's got a supercomputer that could get a grip on what's going on." he told Miles as he headed to the Place in Queens.

"Hold on." Peter said . "I'm getting a call from Fury."

"Parker."

"Fury, what the hell's going on? There's an alien invasion going on out here. A lot of people are going to get hurt in this battle! The city's a warzone!"

Fury scoffed. "Yeah, tell me something I don't. Kid, it's not just New York City. They're attacking everywhere. London,Tokyo, Paris, Berlin, Shanghai. Everywhere. SHIELD's spread to thin."

"But who's leading the attack?" Peter asked as a bright light stood in front of him, revealing the Squadron Supreme being teleported. "Uh, Fury, let me call you back for a minute." he said hanging the phone up as Inertia picked him up by his neck.

"Start talking, bug boy. Where are we?"

"Well I would explain what's going on if I wasn't being choked by an instant carnious bitch." Pete taunted with Inertia glaring at him, feeling a urge to rip the wall cralwer's heart out

"Inertia." she glanced at Hyperion. "Let him go. He's Peter Parker, the original Spider-Man." he ordered as she let him go, gathering for air with his mask pulling off revealing his face

"How do you-" Zarda cut him off

"We heard of your proclaimed demise to last time I stayed in your world." she stated suddenly smirked. "Fortunate to see your death was false."

"Thanks... I guess. Why are you here?"

"We're not sure." Doctor Spectrum replied. "We were in pursuit of three villians from your world. Mister Fantastic, Quicksilver and the Hulk."

Peter's eyes widened. "You were fighting them? The Ultimates have been looking for them all this time."

"They were in our dimension." Hyperion stated. "Then trouble came," Hyperion stared at the city being under attack by the alien forces. "And this is how it started. Since their arrival, our world was under attack by forces of unknown origin. We thought it was because of Reed Richards and his two allies, which was why we were pursing them."

"Are you Reed and the other two are responsible for this?"

"No. it wasn't them. It was-"

"People of Earth, hear me." said a omnious and looming voice across the city as the Squadron Supreme and Peter Parker to the direction of the voice

Peter's eyes went wide. "No... It can't be..." he trailed off seeing a giant holographic display of Doctor Doom

"I, Victor Von Doom have returned. As my forces laid siege, I will take what is rightfully mine. All world governments are to surrender now or my siege will rise to your countries." he declared as Doom's flagship poured small transport ships

"Well this day just got worse." Peter muttered. "Time to get a hold of Miles."

The Place. Queens, New York 1:34 p.m.

"I can't there's an alien invasion here!" Ganke exclaimed, staring as all of New York was under attack while Miles and Judge were on the supercomputer to find out the status of the alien attack. "This is when the covenant invade Earth in Halo."

Judge side glance at Ganke. "You're comparing this to Halo?"

"Yeah! Covenant invades Earth, leaving it up to Master Chief saving the galaxy."

"Ganke there not just attacking New York, they're targeting every place on Earth." Miles stated getting reports from all over the world as Missy Kallenback, another friend of Miles and Ganke who knew about Miles' secret identity after Miles and Ganke told Judge the truth when she heard them

"You guys aren't going to believe who's behind this!" she said as Dr. Doom was being shown leading his army from space

"Isn't that Dr. Doom?" Ganke said shocked

"Yeah, but isn't he dead?" Judge replied

Miles' spider sense ring showing a quick glimpse of an flying object above the sky, preparing to crash toward the Place. Before Miles could move the others away from the impact, Missy's body started to change as a bright light beamed under her. Her skin turned into a shining color of red as alien soldiers landed outside the Place, while Miles, Ganke and Judge were already outside. Half of the aliens that arrived appeared to have a masks covering their faces, wieling energy based rifles and light metal armor with clawed hands and feet. The other aliens had three snake irises on both of their eyes, with their mouths and body covered in alien armor as they held high vibrational blades up high. Missy felt energy coursing within her as she held her fists in the air, only for a burst of energy to blast straight at the alien platoon with Missy having problems keeping her new powers in control.

"Someone! Help!" she cried out as Miles jumped behind her with his hands on her arms, preventing her powers from breaking out.

Miles looked to see his friend stammering. "Missy, Missy!" she snapped out of it, looking over her shoudler to see Miles behind her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am. But what's happening to me?"

"You're becoming a Nova." Miles and Missy turned around to see the Fantastic Four and New Ultimates along with Rick Jones, who was an actually Nova once himself. "I remember the first time it happened that I saw that rock pillar thing."

"You mean Uatu, Rick Jones?" Mahr-vell inquired

"Yeah that's the one." Nova quickly got back to business. "We need to talk. Dr. Doom's-"

"Alive and taking over the Earth?"

"It already happened didn't it?" Mr. Singularity groused. "Teleportation, my ass." Lightning glanced at his best friend

"You do know we were from Earth for seven weeks right?" Jason stated to David. "We need to head to the Triskelion." Lightning declared when suddenly

FABOOM

Two objects crashed into the streets, with cars and trucks destroyed in its wake. A muscular figure was shown in the smoke, seeing emissive eyes staring at Tarantula, the Fantastic Four and New Ultimates as Mahr-vell was shot in the face by an energy blast. Mahr-vell fell to the ground dead with blood on his face as the figure revealed to be Blastaar and someone they never seen before. It was a human male with scars on his face and body, looking a bit more like frankenstein with bionic arms and wearing an alien harness and black pants. the living bomb while Nova removed the helmet off of the dead Kree hero. Ben retaliated by slamming his fists toward Blastaar's chest, along with Ms. Marvel landing a jab across the Living bomb's face sending him flying back. While the Fantasic Four and New Ultimates to face Blastaar and his accomplice, Ganke and Judge where hiding under a stash of equipment taken from the Tinkerer's hideout. Just not from Phineas Mason anyway. Ganke and Judge were browsing to see what they could find. Ganke noticed a golden suit with red insets on the chest and silver wingtips where the ears would be. Judge found a purple hornet by the size of his hand inside the stash.

"What are you two doing?" said a girl's voice as Ganke and Judge turned around to see Enid Richards stare at them, wearing a blue and white suit along with a brown jacket while she stared at a belt that had small metal disks

"Where did you come from?" Ganke said a bit startled

"I came with the Fantastic Four." she replied. "How come you guys are searching around all that stash?" she asked pointing at the hidden stash

"To help the F4 and the New Ultimates."

"But do you know how to work any of that stuff works?"

"Well, yeah." Ganke replied. "I read an instruction manuel for it. Well all of it anyway."

Judge quirked his eyebrow at Ganke. "Since when? I mean, when did you look at a instruction for all of this Ganke?"

"Since Terry and Harry said it was alright that I hang out at the Place." Ganke answered solemnly

"Then I guess you know how this works?" Judge inquired holding the hornet in his hand

"Yeah, it's a battle suit created in a joint operation by and Tri-Corp." Ganke paused, rubbing the back of his neck. "Right before Terry and Miles shut the company down that one time. But... you might not like it."

Judge folded his arms together staring at Ganke. "Try me."

"You place it on your back and let it graft itself on back, giving you neural control over the hornet."

"By grafted you mean..." Judge trailed off staring at the hornet

"It's got to be stuck on your back. And it might be painful."

"Might be- screw it." Judge placed the hornet on his back, quickly grafting itself to his spine as Judge grunted in pain on his knees with Ganke and Enid looking shocked and worried

"Judge! Oh man, I didn't actually you want to stuck it on your back!" Ganke said in worry as a black suit with purple armor formed on Judge, showing a mask with bug eyes and hornet wings behind his back

"Ganke, I'm fine. I'm-" Judge was cut off when he felt a sharp pain in his back. "Ow. Well that hurt."

Enid suddenly recovered a vision of a alien soldier about to shoot her, Ganke and Judge from behind. "Look out behind us!" she yelled as she suddenly leaped up in the air, which surprised her as she landed on the alien's head on her foot. "Whoa."

"How did you do that?" Ganke said putting on the golden suit with red highlights and silver wingtips

"I don't know. I can't believe I have super powers now!" Enid chimed. "Then again, I did melt a guy to ashes once with a power I had one-time." she replied remembering her encounter with Diaoblo as her and the others, while Blastaar and his accomplice were teleported away saw Doom's flagship

"What's it-" Enid was cut off when

THOOOM

FABOOM

Doom's flagship fired out a beam aiming toward New Jersey, with the entire contient now destroyed. Millions dead as there was nothing but ruin and debris. The Ultimates, New Ultimates, Fantastic Four and everyone else had seen what happened with their own eyes. All widened with horror and shock. All that force used to destroy an entire city. And there in his flagship, stood Doom narrowing his eyes at the city he destroyed as he showed the whole world to face his wrath.

"This world shall know the fury of Doom." he declared as his loyal subject known as the Imperfects followed their lord's iron will


	2. Fallen Heroes

**Author's Note: Back at my first update to this story, I had to make a little changes. Now they're done. Plus, I'm 21 now. Anyways, please review and enjoy as always.**

Issue 2: Fallen Heroes

Triskelion, New York 3:41 p.m.

Every agent in SHIELD was on full alert, they kept getting reports from all over the globe. Places like Cairo, Rio de janeiro, Paris, London, Shanghai and Tokyo were invaded. The same went for Dubai and Budapest. After the destruction of New Jersey, Doom went back to his home country Latveria after the attack on Earth. SHIELD also needed to retake New York as well as Los Angeles. The world governments were furious, their countries invaded in one day. Even the Fantastic Four and New Ultimates were surprised and thrilled that Peter Parker was alive, it wasn't the time during the invasion. Since Monica Chang was no longer in command of SHIELD, it fell to someone else. The commander of SHIELD was a woman in her mid thirties with a dark hair that had red streaks and brown eyes. She wore glasses along with a SHIELD suit. She was in her mid to late-thirties. Her name was Victoria Hand and she was in charge of SHIELD. She was currently under stress and irritation due to Doom's invasion impacting on the whole globe. That's when Peter and Terry found Jessica Drew, only that she was wearing something different to what Peter Parker; her contributer and her ex Terry Komori would ever see her wearing. She had a black doino mask, with wide lenses that covered only her eyes. She wore a dark black suit with red highlights and hourglass on her chest. Jessica Drrew also wore a red jacket with a yellow hourglass on the shoulders of her jacket.

"Jess?" said both Spider-Men

"Guys!" she hugged both of them. "Thank god, you two are safe."

Peter pointed at the outfit she wore. "Is that a new outfit?"

"Yeah, I thought of going with a new look." she stated. "But right now, we got more things to talk about."

"We know. We..." Terry slightly looked away. "We saw New Jersey get obliterated. Did anyone make it out?"

"Only 760,000 civilains. But..." Jess looked away

"Jess..."

"There's something you two should know."

Flashback.

Two hours earlier. New Jersey 1:41 p.m.

Kenny "Kong" Mcfarlane laid on a crater made impacting on New Jersey. He was wore a black harness with a no sleeve suit, wearing a dome leaving his eyes visible along with his mouth and nose also. Just last night, he stumbled upon a mysterious gem laying outside his house. And as soon as he touched it, he became the avatar of Cytorrak. And on the next day the invasion started, he assisted in saving people during the attack. Since the invasion today people, have start calling him the immovable man. Others and most on the other hand, kept calling him the unstoppable Juggernaut. At that moment, Kenny couldn't believe that he got superhuman powers from the gem he picked up last night. Then suddenly, a hurling object crashed right in front of him. A claw slammed itself in the ground as the object stood from the crater, revealing four green emissive eyes staring viciously at Ken.

"Oh, shi-" Ken was cut off when

CRAAASSSSHHHH

THOOOMMM

THUD

Kenny Macflarene was sent flying back through building to building, crashing directly into a abandoned bus. He groaned, barely standing up from the ground as his back arched from the impact. Whatever it was that sent Kong through buildings, it was strong. That's when he spotted someone facing a platoon of Doom's alien soldiers, with one being sent through a wall beside him. The one fighting the aliens was a twenty-five Asian man, in a black suit with cobalt blue neon highlights as he blasted a squad of alien soldiers with a beam bursting through his mouth. The Doom alien forces kept firing energy weapons at the mysterious man, only for the weapon fire to go in without harming him as his entire body began to flow with energy. The man spread his hands out as he fired energy blasts that shot at every Doom alien, hitting each one in top accurany and precision. Then suddenly, whatever that sent Kong flying back made its way to him and the mysterious stranger he encountered. The creature's four emissive green eyes stared at both of them in a deadly snarl standing 9 ft tall. Two arms, with three clawed fingers on each hand. Two clawed toes on each foot, along with two mandibles and four spikes on its back. It lunged on both of them, only to have its back be struck by six organic metal claws. It looked over its shoulder, glaring at a eighteen year old with wearing a yellow suit with black insets with a cowl mask covering his face except his mouth and nostrils. He was Jimmy Hudson, the second Wolverine and son of the original Wolverine James Howlett.

"Looks like you two could use a hand." Kong and the mysterious stranger turned around to see the X-men along with Captains America and Britain, Thor and Iron man of the Ultimates standing behind them

"Kitty? Is that you?"

"I know that voice..." Kitty's eyes widened with shock. "Kenny? What are you doing here?" she pointed at the chrome helmet Kong wore. "And why are you wearing that?"

"Well you see..."

"You two can talk later." Cap said

PTANG

Captain America threw his shield at the alien creature's head while Wolverine was still in berserker rage. Until the creature slammed a truck toward him, repeatedly. Iron man fired his repulsors while Thor charged in with his hammer, sending it flying near an abandoned construction site. Iron man went in first, firing repuslor and missile fire only to be hit with a support beam that sent flying to the ground. Thor was about to summon thunder and lightning until he was send falling by a blast that came out of nowhere. The blast came from a male figure in a wearing hi-tech armor and a jet pack. Iron man went to face the hi-tech attacker in the sky, having a suit-on-suit dogfight. The creature then pounced on Thor, stomping on his arm carrying his hammer while stomping its other foot on his face applying pressure on the Thunderer's head. However, Ken Kong charged the creature using the power of Cytorrak to fned off the creature. Kong launched his fist across the creature's face, breaking one of its mandibles as Spider-Woman strapped web on one of its arms. Cloak and Dagger appeared with Spider-Woman followed by an incoming blast from Bombshell. Fireballs and ice spikes struck the alien creature afterwards, courtesy of the Human torch and Ice man as Rogue teleported using Pixie's power after her death from Doom's assualt on Earth.

"Cain..." she said staring at Kenny Macflarene who she thought was Cain Marko. "Is that you?"

"Who?" Ken said confused, dodgined a claw impact from the alien monster as Kitty Pryde phased out of the ground

"Rogue, that's not Cain Marko." Pryde stated phasing the creature's body to the ground, putting it on a halt. "It's someone Peter Parker and I know. His name is Kenny Kong. Speaking of which..." she glanced at her ex. "How did you get your powers all of a sudden?"

"It all happened when I touched this gem inside my house last night. And when I touched it, It said I was now the avatar of Ctyorrak." he explained. "And the next thing I know, I got super powers."

Then all of a sudden, the group heard rumbling from underneath the ground. The creature that was phased below broke out, roaring venomously as Bombshell and Dagger retaliated with explosive energy blasts and light daggers. The dagger were stuck on its body, while it was blocking the explosive blasts from Bombshell causing it to stand its ground. Ken Kong, the avatar of Cytorrak sent hooks left and right across the creature leading the X-Men along with Spider-Woman, Bombshell, Cloak and Dagger went head-out to face the alien creature.

Elsewhere in New Jersey, Jean Grey along with Adrian Luca, Grant Alexander and Aimi Yoshida were saving people from the aliens invaders while Domino, Derek Morgan aka Archangel and Firestar were fending off Doom's alien soldiers. Then suddenly, a giant scale worm monster spewed out deadly fireballs from its mouth. Its flat headed cranium slammed into the ground as it dug in underground.

"Incoming! Giant flamethrower worm comin' through!" Jack Wilson aka Spade yelled out after shooting a alien soldier in the head, while him and Vanessa Carysle ran out of the way from the giant beast that spunned out of the ground

Jean looked at Aimi Yoshida and Liz Allen. "Jolt, Firestar! Shoot that thing's mouth." Jean quickly glance at Adrian Luca and Grant Alexander. "Nightshroud and Diamondstone, you two help them out!"

Jolt and Firestar blasted the Flat head with fire and electric energy, striking directly at its mouth which caused it to screech in agony. It head slammed against building to building, with Diamondstone bashing his obisidian covered fists toward its head while Nightshroud stabbed its neck with indestructible blades of shadow matter. The three recent recruits Adrian Luca, Grant Alexander and Aimi Yoshida couldn't believe they were getting noticed. They were still labeled as outcasts because of being mutants. Fear and despied by the world after the Ultimatum wave. Now, they were slowly being viewed as saviors. And all it took was the invasion of Dr. Doom and his alien forces. Aimi Yoshida was a stowaway whose parents sent her away to Tian, the same place she had met Jean Grey along with Liz Allen and Derek Morgan. Jean was like a friend and mentor to her, while Aimi and Liz were fast friends. Her and Derek Morgan was currently in a relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. Grant Alexander use to be a college freshman jock until he realized he was a mutant with the ability of density control. And like mutants whose powers manifested, he went Utopia were he met Kitty Pryde and the X-Men. And when Kitty Pryde and Jean Grey decided that Tian and Utopia would be safe haven for mutants, he became a member of the X-Men. And last but not least, Adrian Luca. Adrian Luca was a soldier and activist, his father on the other hand was a anti-mutant member of the Purifers. Adrian and his father never saw eye-to-eye after his father killed Adrian's mother who was revealed to be a mutant. He loved his mother than his father and when his own father killed his mother, he ran away. Adrian's mutant powers manifested six weeks later when he was twelve, leading him to head to Muir island. Years later, he left Muir island After the Ultimatum wave, the suppose death of Peter Parker and the civil war raging in America, Adrian was fending for himself from Hydra at the time. That's when he met Kitty Pryde and Jean Grey who knew of his past. Primarily his father being a anti-mutant supremacist who actually died in the Ultimatum wave. And currently, he is in a relationship with Jean Grey going on five months now.

However, their battle was cut short as a searing energy blast inflicted damage on the Flat head as it disintegrated to ashes giving off a last howling screech. The source of the blast came from someone they never thought to see, a Eternal of the People. One from Tian that still survived. Jean Grey along with Derek Morgan and Liz Allen knew who is person was. Liu-Shen, one of the sole-surviving Eternals of Xorn's brother Zorn before the defeat of the Children of Tomorrow. A smile suddenly grew on Liz Allen's face as he spotted the Eternal.

"Tom!" she hugged the eternal in a warm embrace. "We thought you were dead! Where have you been this time?"

"To find myself." he said. "All this time feeding my anger, just all Zorn taught us." Tom Liu-Shin looked away in regret. "But all ever accomplish was the demise of my people. I was in Tibet after the defeat, then I traveled to South Africa and Brazil for a while. Now I'm here."

"It's good to see you again under these circumstances." Jean replied, suddenly looking up with wide eyes along with the others. "Oh god..." she flicked her communicator. "Rogue! I need you to teleport us and anyone else away to a safe place, now!"

"Jean, what do you see?"

"Trouble. Teleport everyone the hell out of here, now!" she exclaimed as X-Force along with the X-Men, Spider-Woman, Bombshell, Cloak and Dagger and the new Juggernaut Kenny Macflarene were teleported away from New Jersey before a searing blast destroyed the city

Command Center, Triskelion. Manhatten, New York 3:20 p.m.

Every survivor including the X-Men, X-Force and the remaining heroes on New Jersey were transported to the Triskelion. SHIELD agents rally to get the wounded to the infirmary while the survivors were being sent out a sheltering center away from New York. Victoria Hand appeared with Falcon, who was accompanying someone who bear a little resemblance to Natalia Romanova who turned traitor and worked for the Liberators. But this time she looked different. She had red skin with yellow eyes, wearing a green and white bodysuit that covered her hair with a white hood. The red skin and yellow eyed woman turned out to be Vision, only with her consciousness in a human body with superhuman abilities leading her robotic body to hover in front of her. Instead of golden skin, the body had a silver and white color with red emissive yes. The body shifted its appearance, revealing it to be of Janet Van Dyke. SHIELD knew after the Ultimatum Wave, Hank Pym went to the Triskelion for Carol Danvers jump start the Jocasta project.

"Is this everyone?" Hand asked

"Yes. This is all we could save." Jess stated. "What's the situation in New Jersey?"

Victoria Hand looked away along with Falcon, Vision and Jocasta. "New Jersey... is destroyed." the heroes expression turned to shock. "Obliterated in one strike."

"Oh god..." Kitty gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Everyone else died."

"Including Captain's America and Britain."

"Elizabeth's going to be devasted when she hears about this." Jean said worry about her team mate Psylocke. "What's happened now?"

"As of now, the UN has disbanded SHIELD. We're through. We were order to protect the world, but instead as things are going now, we've failed." Hand stated

"They can't-" Director Hand cut Spider-Woman off

"They already have!" Hand exclaimed now leaving, but stopped. "And it's done. It's out of my hands now." she concluded leaving

Flashback end.

Triskelion, New York 3:42 p.m.

"Cap is dead?" Jess sadly nodded her head, leaving only the heroes inside while every SHIELD agent deserted the Triskelion. "I can't believe Doom did this."

"So what now?" Terry glanced at the X-Men, Ultimates along with amazing friends such as Cloak and Dagger along with now. "We're not giving, right?"

"No, we're not." Aerean Thorton aka Super soldier. "We're still in this fight. Doom doesn't have us beaten yet."

Peter's, Terry's and Jess' spider senses blared as a large shadow stood out the window. The Ultimates, Fantastic Four, X-Force and X-Men stared at the window. Their expressions turned to shock with mouths open and eyes wide. The flagship of Victor Von Doom zoomed in on the heroes as it fired a heavy energy burst, now portions of the Triskelion. Before the beam could head toward the Command Center where the heroes were, all of them were teleported away from the blast.

Unknown location

Thor and Nero did not get hit from the blast of Doom's flagship, but they were somewhere else instead. A futuristic hallway with red lights them follow toward a destination, leaving both of them to be ready for whatever was ahead. They both stopped to see something Thor nor Nero could ever see, the City. One of the creations used by Reed Richards and his Children of Tomorrow. Thor lifted his hammer, preparing to strike along with Nero as Thor sent his hammer hurtling toward AI. But a force field had prevented the blow to inflict damage, with Mjolnir heading back to its master.

"Why have you brought us here, machine? Where are our friends and allies?" Thor demanded, with the AI remaining silent to Thor's question. "Speak, quickly!"

"Your allies were teleported to an ancient temple in the Savage land. Thor Odinson." the AI glanced at Nero. "Liu-Shin of the Eternals. I have brought you both here to give you an advantage against Doom's armies."

Thor narrowed his eyes at the City. "What advantage do you speak of, City?"

A bright light shined at Thor's face as it showed a large room, with the Children of Tomorrow in tubes. "The advantage I speak of is the return of the Eternals and Asgardians." he stated

Thor's and Nero's eyes widened in absolute shock at the City's explanation. It proposed it could bring back the Asgardians, along with the Eternals. The Asgardians were hunted down and eliminated by Reed Richards, along with draining Yggdrasil itself to use for their benefit. Liu-Shin received his people just like everyone else from the twin cities of Tian and Tu'an. From a serum known as only the Source: the possession to give normal humans super abilities. There were two groups in Tian. The Celestials were led by Xorn while his brother, Zorn led the Eternals. Xorn was the one who taught Celestials to temper and control their agressivity. But Zorn on the other hand taught the Eternals to feed into their anger. And as soon as their gifted citizen Oracle known as Shu-tan was killed by Reed Richards and the City, the Eternals went to war with the Children of Tomorrow. However, Liu-Shin's people were defeated by them. And as a last result, Zorn had released his black hole ability to absorb one of the Children of Tomorrow's contingent before he died. And now, the City was offering a solution to the problem the Children of Tomorrow and Reed Richards caused.

"It sounds like you're offering a solution to a problem you created with both of us." Liu-Shin stated

"It is." the City replied. "One for each of you. And in all honesty," the City paused glancing at the Children of Tomorrow encased in tubes. "This was their idea to bring back Thor's people. Along with creating another Source, but this would become a blast wave to sent to those it comes into contact with such as MIA military soldiers, reformed enemy combatants, ex convicts, illegal immigrants and the homeless."

Liu-Shin quirked his eyebrow at the AI machine known as the City. "So this Source wave will transform anyone with super abilities like a parasite based on it chooses?"

"Correct. And as for the Asgardians, their bodies will be customize and altered. While their self-consciousness will be transfer into the Children of Tomorrow." City explained. "After this, Asgard will return with its people. It will remain where prior destroyed world Exodus Prime once was."

"What do you ask of us?" Thor questioned the AI, slightly turning its attention to both of him and Nero. "What is the catch?"

"No catch. This is on our last behalf." it stated. "This is our final moment. This is the least we can do is atone for the Maker's and our own mistakes." Suddenly, the City shined a beam at Thor's body. "We know you see the dead with your Vahalla ability. As soon as you saw none of the dead, the Asgardians will return and fight by your side once answer the call. It is time for you to be sent your allies. And the same goes for the Source wave. And the people that receive their superhuman abilities, you will lead them Liu-Shin." City suddenly begin to teleport Thor and Nero to the Savage land. "Farewell."

"Wait!" Thor exclaimed. "City! What is the call for my people?"

"For Asgard." it answered, now teleporting Thor and Nero to the ancient temple in the Savage land. "The entire universe will need you heroes. And we all pray 'he' does not arrive here. If he does, we will need hope to stop this monster."


End file.
